El Destino La Luz y La Oscuridad
by Gatha-Black
Summary: deje sus opiniones eh !. aqui les dejo una historia un poco amorosa y de aventura ejeje ay de todo un poco y la mal es una mujer XD es que no ven que somos las mejores villanas! juas
1. Default Chapter

Este es un fics inspirado en la trilogia de Tolkien .El Señor de Los Anillos.

Aqui aparecen personajes ya conocidos y otro de mi autoria.

La historia se basa mas bien en mi elfo Favorito Elrond asi que espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews

**El Destino**

**La Luz Y La Oscuridad**

Capitulo 1

_Había pasado años de la guerra del anillo. En rivendel todo estaba muy tranquilo demasiado tranquilo para Elrond que estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre activo._

"_Arwen se ha olvidado de que tiene un padre" pensaba Elrond sentado en el balcón que daba a un hermosa cascada, una lagrima resbalo por su rostro, cosa extraña en el implacable elfo._

_Estaba solo en rivendel solo lo acompañaba Arwen cuando iba a pasar una temporada "cuando sus deberes le daban un espacio". La última vez habían discutido y quizás por ello había demorado en volver._

"_yo y mi entupido carácter, debí decirle cuanto la amo, en vez de recriminarla siempre por su decisión de vivir como humana"_

_Elrond miraba fijamente la cascada cuando de ella vio salir una especie de espectro._

_Se quedo atónito y miro fijamente la figura._

"_no te asombres elrond soy un antiguo espíritu que vive en este lugar, mi nombre en vida fue Learen mejor conocida como Castia , viví antes que tu y que muchas de la criaturas de la tierra media"_

_Elrond estaba asombrado, pero no asustado, le incomodaba saber que existía cosas que el no conocía "a que has venido" ella sonrió y se acerco hasta estar flotando frente al elfo, toco su rostro y elrond sintió una fría caricia, "estas muy sólo elrond de rivendel, y tu mismo has causado tu soledad, tu actitud aleja a la gente que amas, pero dentro de ti sabes que las cosas tiene que cambiar"_

_El se alejo del balcón molesto por que la criatura sabia lo que le estaba pasando "nadie en la tierra media hace lo que usted esta haciendo Learen"_

"_Por que nadie se atreve a mirar dentro de el elfo que una vez se enamoro y perdió lo que mas amaba y ahora siente que esta perdiendo su única conexión con el amor"_

"_escúchame bien elrond a tu vida llegara la solución en le momento que menos lo esperes, no lo reconocerás y humillaras siempre a quien te profese amor, pero el amor es mas fuerte que tu, no lo olvides"_

_El espectro desapareció ante el un elrond enojado "que sabes tu de mi, si no vives" y soltó un grito que le desgarro el alma y lloro como un niño en su soledad._


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

"_Carta de las tierras imperecederas, y otra de mi hermano Elros nada de Arwen". Tiro las cartas al piso sin intención de leerlas. Estaba hermoso, vestido de negro, sus cabellos oscuros relucían mientras que sus ojos oscuros tristes, le daban una apariencia melancólica, sentado en una banca en las afueras de su castillo ese elfo parecía cualquier otro, hermoso…_

_Tomo del piso las dos cartas y las miro, para tener un poco de emoción tomo una con los ojos cerrados "que tonto, lo que hace elrond para divertirse, jajaja" pensó. La primera la de las tierras imperecederas, nada extraño un reporte de uno de los de su comunidad, pero hubo un trozo que lo incomodo._

_Señor Elrond: _

_Hay una elfa muy especial su nombre es Gilraen es muy extraña, ya ha insistido en escapar varias veces a intentado huir de las tierras imperecederas, ya no sabemos que hacer con ella es muy joven y voluntariosa. Sus padres quiere mandarla de vuelta a la tierra media allá con usted para que le enseñe a ser correcta, piensan que usted seria el mejor maestre para la incontrolable elfa._

_Saludos su amigo_

_Anarion _

_Estaba solo y ahora le querían mandar una elfa para enseñarle a ser educada, no educaba a nadie desde que Arwen había abandonado rivendel y se sentía incomodo._

"_ni modo". A recibir a la elfa incontrolable se sonrió al pensar que tan incontrolable podría ser un elfo, los humanos eran incontrolables, los elfos solo les gustaba experimentar._

_Abrió la carta de su hermano Elros y encontró que no era este quien le escribía si no alguien llamado, Leiram que le comunicaba que su hermano estaba muy enfermo y que ella lo llevaría Rivendel._

_Señor de rivendel:_

_Me atrevo a escribirle por que su hermano esta grave. Escoger la vida mortal por primera vez, no le parece una decisión sabia y necesita consejo de su amado hermano, su alma esta enferma no cesa de cantar y evocar su niñez._

_Atentamente _

_Leiram_

_Miro al cielo y pensó " si me quejaba de que rivendel estaba vació, parece que en estos días se va llenar un poco" alzo una ceja irónicamente y camino hacia uno de los altos árboles de rivendel y se recostó y empezó a responder a Anarion usando sus facultades elficas,"la próxima ves querido anarion, no me mandes carta para eso los elfos tenemos ciertos poderes, voy a recibir a la incontrolable elfa y me alegra que lo demás marche bien" anarion respondió disculpándose y elrond sonrió al ver que todavía ejercía poder aunque estuviese muy lejos._


End file.
